


Across Times, We're Meant to Be

by SiesFics



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alpha Rider, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Waver, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Waver has his first heat in years, which forces him and Rider to finally admit what's been burning between them.
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Across Times, We're Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend! I have never seen this anime so apologies if it's slightly ooc. <3

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, and the more Waver thought about it the more flustered he became. His first heat had been when he was 16 and it had been a miserable experience, spent alone with a toy and hoping no one would think anything of his four day long absence. Since then he had taken monthly medication that prevented any such heat to ever show up again. He didn’t need the distraction and he certainly didn’t need to suffer again. The pain of not having an alpha was unbearable and he knew no alpha wanted him. It was a painful reality, one that was sinking deep into the he but of his stomach but he had simply come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t going to find someone to love him. He himself hadn’t loved anyone...until Rider. Rider who was big and strong and kind...who comforted him in his times of need. But Rider was a king and an alpha so strong that he would never look twice at Waver. “Idiot,” he mumbled quietly, digging into his bag and tearing out the medicine tablets. There were none left and there had been none for a month. He had missed his pill, so wrapped up in their missions that he hadn’t thought and he was paying for it dearly. This heat would be unlike any he had ever experienced, though, since he’d only experienced one he had little experience. But taking meds and then not made the next heat double in intensity. 

“Fuck!” He bit his lip and threw the empty tab into the trash, collapsing onto his bed. He had to get the fuck out of here, he had to make up some bullshit of needing to return to London or something, disappear for the duration and come back. Rider couldn’t know because the thought of rejection was too much for Waver to handle. 

“Hey boy, coming in!” Speaking of. Of course Rider would show up now. Waver pressed his face into a pillow as the bulking man came strolling in. He tended when he heard Rider sniff. “You smell an awful lot like a heat coming on.”

“Shut up!” Waver groaned, squirming against the bed. “You don’t have to rub it in. I get it, you have no intention of helping me. I’m planning on going to a hotel to suffer there. I forgot to take my pill last month and it’s coming back for me now.” He was babbling, hoping to override Rider and make sure the other couldn’t reject him. If Waver acknowledged it first then there would be less pain involved. 

“Who said I wasn’t gonna help?” 

Waver’s eyes shot open but he refused to remove the pillow, breath catching in his throat.

“You ain’t never smelled like much with those pills but now that I can smell you, your true scent, it’s downright criminal.” Rider’s voices lowered an octave, sending a shiver up through Waver’s spine. “You smell like home Waver, n’I don’t mean that just to get in your pants. I don’t want to jump the gun, but you summoning me might have been more fate than decision.” 

“W-What are you saying?” Waver but his lip until he tasted blood. Was Rider implying what he thought he was?

“I’m sayin you very well might be my mate. I never had one in my time, and wouldn’t it make sense then that the reason I never found my mate was because it’s been you this whole time?” Waver tensed when he felt the weight on his bed, scooting over. He helped when the pillow was snatched from his face, cheeks a violent shade of pink. 

“Ah! Give that back!” Waver sat up and reached for the pillow, Rider’s hand catching his whole wrist. He was so much smaller than Rider and now more than ever it was becoming even more apparent. “L-Let me go Rider,” he huffed.

“You said I wasn’t going to help you but what has you convinced I wouldn’t? Even if I didn’t suspect you were my mate I’d still be willing and capable to get you through it.”

“Because no one has wanted me,” he hissed. “My first heat was miserable and no alpha wanted to help me. Why would a king want to touch me?”

“It doesn’t matter what I used to be, I’m just a guy in this world! And even if I weren’t, you’d be a king too once I was through with you.” Rider leaned in, causing the younger man to jump. “Can’t you see I’m serious? Based on your scent, you’ve got maybe a day before this thing kicks into full gear. Let me prove I can be a good alpha Waver.” 

Waver flushed, searching Rider’s red eyes, his lips pursed into a serious smile, his beard so soft looking…”F-Fine. But I don’t doubt you as an alpha, that was never the problem…”

“But until you no longer doubt yourself, I won’t consider myself a good enough alpha. Gotta make sure you feel comfortable with yourself most of all. Now, I’m going to get some food! You need snacks and plenty of water.” Rider got off the bed and Waver scrambled to follow.

“Let me grab my bag,” he murmured.

“No.” Rider turned and bent down so they were face to face. The implication that Rider was going to fuck him, a lot, had Waver’s cheeks red as tomatoes when the man came this close. “Your scent is strong. Too strong to have you going out. I will get the items you need. You stay here and work on your nest.”

“I don’t make nests,” he grumbled. Sure enough, the second Rider had gone, Waver began furiously throwing blankets onto his bed, stealing everything from Rider’s room with his strong alpha scent on it. By the time he was finished, he was buried under Rider’s blankets, shirts, pillows and anything else he had been able to grab. He couldn’t believe this was going to happen, and Rider actually thought he was his mate?! It was insane! And yet it set butterflies through Waver’s body. He wanted that, he really did. 

The doorknob jiggled an hour later and Rider pushed his way in, bags of groceries lining his arms. He set them down on the counter and put everything away before heading to Waver’s room. He hoped by the end of this, they’d merge into one room, but that was entirely determined by the omega. As he expected, Waver had nested, a majority of the materials belonging to Rider. “I thought you didn’t make nests,” he teased, bending down to ruffle the lump of Waver’s body. 

A muffled “shut up!” came from underneath before dark hair popped out from the carefully crafted cave of clothing and blankets. “What did you buy?” 

“Got fruit, some nuts and grains, those fruit snacks you like, all sorts of things! Gotta keep you hydrated and fed because you sure as shit aren’t going to remember to eat.” 

As much as he wanted to refute that, Rider was right. During his first heat, Waver had lost a few pounds by not eating. He’d come out of it worse than before, which was what made him get on the heat suppressants in the first place. “Can we get pizza?” He mumbled. 

“Sure! That stuff is great.” Rider grinned and scooped Waver up, blankets and all, and carried him out to the living room. Waver wanted to argue but his head was too busy swimming with the thoughts of being in Rider’s big, muscular arms. He was set down on the couch, gathering up the blankets and curling into them. He listened to Rider call the pizza place, listened to his deep voice as he ordered their usual. Ordering pizza shouldn’t be sexy but Waver was hardly thinking straight.

Rider came and sat down beside him after finishing up the call, grinning at the small face he could see poking through the blankets. “You should stop taking those drugs. Your scent is too nice to cover up.” 

Waver scoffed and looked away. “If this goes well I’ll consider it.” He wrinkled his nose before glancing over at Rider. “What do I...smell like?”

“I said earlier that you smelled like home. Home for me always smells like freshly baked sweets and jasmine. You have a sweet smell mixed with florals.”

Waver had never had someone describe his scent in that way, he’d never had anyone describe it period. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his lips twitching with a desire to just kiss this man already. “You smell like a warm fire and bergamot...You always have,” he murmured. Waver slowly untangled himself from his blankets, scooting closer until his small body was pressed against Rider’s. “If you’re serious, then kiss me,” he demanded. 

Rider laughed. “Don’t blame me if this kicks your heat in early.” Who was he kidding, Waver would blame him and he would love it. Rider grabbed the teen around the waist, pulling him up into his lap before tilting his chin and pressing their lips together. Waver was small, so small that Rider worried he would hurt him. But the moan that came out of the tiny omega lit a fire in his belly. The way Waver squirmed against him, fingers curling into his shirt, it was too much. He broke the kiss after a moment, growling when Waver, on instinct, bared his throat. “Waver, you can’t do that, not unless you want to be mated,” he warned him. 

Grey eyes blinked up at up, hazy, but no less determined than usual. “Who said I had decided against that?” He grumbled. “I’ve had to smell you every day since I summoned you. Sometimes it drove me crazy. I never could figure out why.” 

Rider swallowed, able to wrap his hands around Waver’s waist, he lifted him up and set him back on the couch. “I’ll hold you to that then. But first we have to eat. No skipping meals.” It took all of his self restraint not to attack the omega in front of him, claim him finally as his. The pizza arrived soon enough and Rider was quick to grab it and set up some plates for them. He took half of it for himself, while Waver usually only ever ate a few pieces. They ate in silence, a tension unlike any they’d known hang heavy over them. The moment Waver finished his last piece, Rider was scooping him up and taking him to the bed. “You’ve gone and started something that can’t be stopped. To hell with waiting,” he growled. 

Waver’s body, as if in response to Rider’s intentions, kicked him straight into heat. He felt it, the way his body suddenly caught fire and an emptiness settled in his body. His aching need to be bred and full of his alpha was screaming at him. His alpha, Rider, and no one else. 

Rider groaned at the increased scent from the young man in his arms, leaning down to scent him. “You’re so ready for me, aren’t you baby?” He purred, licking a stripe along Waver’s neck. The omega sobbed in his arms, shaking uncontrollably. Rider laid him down, tearing his own clothes off first before going for Waver’s. He tugged his shirt off before pulling his pants down, tossing it all onto the floor. 

Waver’s eyes widened when he took a look at Rider. He’d seen the man shirtless before, he’d spent too many moments simply admiring the rippling muscles. But he’d never seen his dick and fuck, he knew he’d be big. Rider was hung, long and thick, with veins tracing the shaft and a large head that was already leaking onto the sheets. “You’re gonna break me,” he whined, but that certainly didn’t stop him from spreading his legs for the alpha, nor bearing his neck to him. 

“If you’re my mate, it won’t matter. We’ll have been made for each other,” Rider grunted, climbing into bed, towering over Waver. “I’ll give you one more chance to refuse the bite.” 

“I told you, I know what I want,” Waver huffed. 

“You always do,” he chuckled. Rider shifted so he was sitting down before scoping the teen up in his arms, one hand cupping the back of his head. “This is gonna hurt. And if you aren’t my mate it’ll be even worse.” He leaned in and lapped at his neck, where his bond site was, clear and untouched. His alpha screamed to mark it and Rider didn’t hold back. He made it quick, sinking his teeth into Waver, sharpened alpha fangs piercing the skin. He held the teen tight against him when he began to thrash, sobs of pain coming from his small body. Bond marks never felt good at first, but the fact that Waver hadn’t passed out was a good sign. He slowly pulled away, licking the blood away from the wound and looking it over. It didn’t heal, but his saliva locked in the mark and stopped it from bleeding almost immediately. That was the sign he’d been looking for. 

Waver’s eyes were fluttering open and closed, his mind was racing. The second Rider had bit him, his mind became one with the king. He could sense his emotions, he could tell so much from just closing his eyes and feeling. “Did it work?” He gasped. “Am I who you thought I was?” 

Rider smiled, warm and loving. “Yes. You’re everything and more. You’ll need to do the same to me, but that can wait until you’re more coherent. For now, let me take care of you.”

His body was on fire but in the best way possible. Waver had been convinced that there was no one who would ever want him and for once he was so glad to be wrong. Rider was his mate and he was his. And Rider didn’t dislike that idea, he seemed so happy. Hands maneuvered him back onto the bed, the larger man moving between his spread legs. Waver was, unsurprisingly, a virgin but his body was screaming for Rider and who was he to deny it? “Fuck me,” he huffed, wiggling invitingly, catching Rider’s gaze. 

“If I fucked you now I’d split you in two even with the fact you’re my mate. You need to be patient,” Rider murmured. “Last thing I want to do is make this a bad experience for you.” 

“Is it going to be this damn slow all the time?” Waver groaned. His cock was aching and his ass was begging to be knotted. He would go downright insane if he had to wait every time.

“No. Once we’ve mated once, it’ll be easier. Hell, I could grab you and slip into you and you’ll be mewling like a slut around my dick.” 

Rider didn’t curse, not like that, and mixed with hat he was actually saying had Waver groaning. 

“Turn over onto your stomach, ass up.” 

Waver wanted to argue because he was all about arguing but he wanted dick more, so he obliged. Sticking his ass up was an embarrassing position but it was overridden by his desires. He spread his legs a bit, biting back a noise as slick dripped down his thighs. He hadn’t realized just how wet he was until it began to flow freely. Heats were so weird but at least he wouldn’t suffer this one alone. Rider’s hands came down on him, smoothing along his hips and giving teasing pinches to his ass. Waver didn’t know what the other was doing until he felt a tongue pressing into his hole, jolting forward and moaning. Rider’s hands held him firm, Waver writhing against the tongue that dove into him. His body opened up for Rider, accepting him without hesitation, and the man’s tongue wasn’t small. It filled Waver up, pressed deep into him and rubbed along his walls in ways that had the teen sobbing. 

“More, please!” He begged, fingers curling into the sheets. 

Rider pulled his tongue out, chuckling, though his eyes were shining with lust and desire. Waver tasted divine, his slick was something Rider could drink like water. “A rare moment of begging from my master? How cute.” 

Waver’s cheeks burned but he was beyond caring about his pride. He glanced behind him when he heard a bottle open, watching Rider squirt lube onto his fingers. “Isn’t my slick enough?”

“After the first time, yes. But I don’t want to take chances. We are much different in size,” Rider hummed. Waver flushed, glancing down again at the size of Rider. He was so fucking massive, but that just made Waver’s mouth water. He wanted to suck him off one day, he wanted to do it so well it drove his mate crazy. He may be inexperienced now, but he was determined to change that soon. “Let me know if anything is too much,” Rider told him. He nodded, breath hitching at the press of Rider’s finger. His hole was dripping, relaxed and easily let in Rider’s finger, Waver whimpering into the pillow. His hips jerked back, seeking more of what the older man had to give. Rider forced him to be patient, worked his finger into Waver, curling the digit and pressing against his prostate. 

“Ah!” Waver’s legs shook, writhing for more of the man. “Rider, please,” he sobbed. “I want your knot so bad.” His mind was gone to his heat, the only thing he was thinking about was being knotted and bred. 

“Keep talking like that and I won’t hold back,” Rider breathed, pushing a second finger in, impressed by how well Waver took him. The teen was tiny and at first Rider truly worried he wouldn’t be able to fit but he had to remember this boy was his mate and they were destined for each other, even from across time. He worked two fingers into Waver, crooking them, spreading them and pressing into him until the younger man was wailing. 

Waver cried loudly, hips jerking forward as an orgasm hit him, the first of many. He whined, seed spilling onto the sheets, cock no less hard than it had been a second ago. But there was a moment of relief, before the burning for a knot roared like a fire, igniting in him an even more desperate begging than before. 

Rider grunted, pulling his fingers out and coating his cock generously in lube. He couldn’t wait anymore, and neither could his writhing omega. Gently, he rolled Waver over, careful to fold the sheet so he wasn’t laying the other in his own spend. Waver’s legs spread on instinct and Rider groaned at the way the other looked. A rare expression of submission and aching need, eyes fluttering and chest heaving. He looked forward to when they could do this without the hurried need of heat biting at Waver’s mind and body. The things Rider had dreamed of doing to this boy, all would become reality. He didn’t ask the other if he were ready, not with the way Waver was writhing underneath him. Pressing the head of his cock to Waver’s leaking hole was the hardest thing he’d ever done, trying not to thrust in. He had to maintain calm to make sure Waver enjoyed this. He didn’t want the other to be in pain, being mates meant more than having sex, it was a bond of love and trust. 

Waver was sobbing, arching his back as Rider slid into him, each inch was bigger than the last, stretching him to the point he thought he’d break. But he didn’t. He gasped when he realized the older man had bottomed out, all of Rider inside of him, a bulge showing against his stomach from how big the man was. “Fuck. Fuck, oh fuck,” he sobbed.

“Does it hurt?” Rider groaned, wanting so badly to move but not wanting to hurt Waver. He was relieved when the omega glared at him. 

“No it doesn’t hurt. If you don’t fuck me and knot me right fucking now-” Waver was cut off by Rider pulling out and thrusting back in, head falling back to let out a shaky cry. The older man fucked into him at a brutal pace, the head of his cock driving so far into Waver he thought it would puncture something. But it never did and not a moment did it hurt. His whole body was alight and he had never felt so fucking good. “Ah! Rider, please,” he whimpered. “Kiss me,” he gasped. 

Rider smiled, leaning down to capture small lips, devouring his sweet, fiery omega. He wouldn’t trade Waver for the world. Thrusting into him, he groaned as his knot began to swell, knowing he wasn’t going to last long. The first coupling never did, not when both were so desperate for one another, and especially when he had an omega begging to be bred below him. “I love you Waver, and I’m going to take care of you,” he grunted. 

Waver flushed, whimpering at the way the other confessed to him, and knowing he felt the same. “I-I love you too…” Waver clung to him, wrapping his legs around Rider’s waist and arching his back. 

Rider purred, nuzzling at the other’s bond mark, hand snaking down to stroke at his cock while thrusting into him. His thrusts became erratic and he was unable to pull out all the way anymore. He began rutting into Waver, stroking the omega until he sobbed, hips jerking as he came. Waver clenching around him mixed with the gush of slick pushed Rider over the edge. Moaning against the omega he thrust himself all the way in, knot locking them together as he came. Seed spilled copiously into Waver’s body, the knot keeping every drop locked in. Rider moaned, kissing at Waver as the teen came down, his heat subsiding for the next few hours. Rider moved them, shifting so he was on his back and Waver was lying on top of him. 

“Holy shit,” Waver panted. “Heats are great…” If it was with Rider, anything was great. 

“Is my sweet boy gone?” Rider chuckled, laughing at the way Waver’s cheeks reddened.

“S-Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
